Pandora Wilson
Pandora Wilson Pandora Wilson (Portrayed by Ally Brooks) is the main character of MyOriginalLife. She experiences the biggest change of her life, when she moves to New York City. This enables her to explore, and discover what she's been missing. Along the way comes drama, surprises, and boys. Although Pandora is still finding out who she is, she might just be warming up to her new life in the big city. Plot MyOriginalLife is a new Disney Channel Original Dramedy Series that focuses on a 12 year old girl from Michigan (Pandora Wilson) who moves to New York City along with her family to explore the world, and discover what she's been missing. Along side the way, her bestfriend (Tiffany Heart) moves in with her. Soon she starts attending a new school (Central High), and meets a new friend, (June Maxi), who then discover they have a lot in common . Appearance *Eye Color: Dark Brown *Hair Color: Light Brown *Skin Color: Brown Personality Pandora is an outgoing, talented, sensitive, Imaginative, bright, honest caring person who always stands up for what she believes in, no matter how ridicious the situation may be. She is never afriad of a challage. She's always up, and ready to hit the big city. Unlike most people, Pandora doesn't care what others think of her. She's her own person. Pandora is kind of a diva, she loves the spotlight to be all on her. She hates sharing the spotlight with others (Club Z Cast). In some situations, she's shown as a mean, selfish person, only thinking of her self as her friends always say "It's always about you!". Relationships Tiffany Heart (BestFriend) Pandora, and Tiffany have been friends since 3rd grade. They have always stuck by each others side through thick, and thin. They can always count on eachother whenever they need a shoulder to cry on. (Tiffany also gave Pandora her lucky ankle bracelet in the episode "The Huge Move" June Maxi (BestFriend) When Pandora first met June at (Central High) they instantly became friends sharing the most common interests from actitives, to hobbies. They even exchanged phone numbers in the episode ("The Huge Move") Sarah Jones (Friend/Cast mate) Pandora, and Sarah have clicked sense they first laid eyes on one another. Sarah even complimented on Pandora's style in the episode ("The Stuido"). Brittney Burnett (Friend/Cast mate) When Brittney first came along, and joinned the cast, she, and Pandora were not friends. But In the episode (A new roommate) Pandora helped Brittney get over her jewlery addiction Amy Allison (Friend/Cast mate) When Pandora first met Amy, she was seen as a very quiet, and shy down to earth person. They may even share the same personality in some cases. In some episodes, Amy, and Pandora are seen talking, huging, and even laughing together. Tierra Taylor (Frenemy/Cast mate) Tierra Taylor have hated Pandora since she stepped foot in the door. They have had many of fights about the little of things. In the episode (Our First Official Concert) Tierra admitted she was jealous of Pandora, but it turned out to be Tierra's evil twin. Deneiasha Page (Older sister) Deneiasha, and Pandora have a love hate sistership. They always have eachothers back no matter what even though they might fight sometimes. Donell Page (Younger brother) Donell is Pandora's younger brother who often annoys her. He even pulls pranks on her along with his sidekick/bestfriend Travis. Charlotte Wilson (Mother) Pandora can talk about anything with Charlotte. She's always asking her for advice rather its about boys, club z, or even friends. Pandora sometimes finds Charlotte to be over protective. In the episode (Our first official raw alone date) Pandora admitted to how many boys she dated without Charlotte's approvel. John Wilson (Stepfather) When Pandora first found out her mother and John were dating, she wasn't too happy about it. In fact, In the episode (Mom's new boyfriend) she attemped to break the two up, but later decided not too. Often she questions why John had to be her stepfather, but looks like she's warming up to his ways. Trivia *Loves to sing, play guitar, act, dance, model, hang with friends *Her father is decesed (As mentioned in ("Vacation with the Rich") *She is very tall *She is a fan of (Missy Turner, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, and The Jonas Brothers) *She loves school *She loves shopping *Loves to be in the spotlight *Her favorite food is Chicken Subs *Her favorite band are the spice girls in which they did a contest on *Her favorite color is White, Pink, and Yellow *She often gets angry when she can't get her way as shown in the first episode *She loves getting her picture taken *She's always seen wearing a pink hat *Her favorite hangout spot is Big T's (A popular teen hangout) Memorable Quotes *"if Its about the kitchen, I didn't do it!" (First line) *''"Then what? Sleeping here!"'' *''"Why? because it looks like it to me that your looking under my bed, why?"'' *''"Okay, get this bad boy done"'' *''"Wow! That's alotta much!"'' *''"No deal? I'm your sister, you know we, deal!"'' *''(laughs) "Kids, they say the darnest things"'' *''"'Wow! this is sooo sweet! NOT!"'' *''"Wow! He knows my name!"'' *''"Don't mind her she's, she's, oh you know!"'' *''"Baking cookies! just thought you might wanna come over, I heard there delicious!"'' *''"Yeeah"'' *''"Mom, my grandfather is around 75, and 80, You didn't grow up with him!"'' *''"What Pancakes?"'' *''"Great, fine, good, Oh boy!"'' *''"Yeah, I love what's her name"'' *''"I know! I love it when what's her name wears that dress!"'' *''"Yeah, there like ah total couple"'' *''"Um, I don't know, CALLER ID!"'' *''"Derek, I don't know what to say, so I'll just show you how I feel (pours orange juice on Derek)"'' * Episodes "The Move" Pandora wakes up to find some shocking but interesting news. Her whole family is packing up and moving to the big city, New York!